


Monster, How Should I Feel?

by LahraTeigh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eating Disorders, Insecure Kageyama Tobio, Insecurity, M/M, Oikawa cares too, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Pack Bonding, Team as Family, team as pack, tsukishima cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Kageyama had been walking away from pack-bonds and hadn’t been eating properly.Tsukishima becomes worried and texts Kageyama’s old Captain.





	Monster, How Should I Feel?

Sure his team was nice, but they didn’t honestly care about him. 

Or so Kageyama thought. 

They counted him as part of the team, always invited him out for meat buns - (not like they could leave him out of things... even if they wanted to.)

“Here!” Suga smiled brightly, shoving a meat bun in front of the younger Omega’s face. 

Kageyama softly thanked the third year. He looked around. They were all talking and laughing with each other. Noya, Tanaka and Hinata all having an eating competition, Hinata choked on his meat bun, causing Tanaka to laugh and choke too. 

He watched as Suga and Daichi run over to them and slap the two younger students on the back. Noya laughed at his competitors. 

Kageyama sighed.  
He still held the meat bun in his hand, tho he wasn’t hungry and didn’t want to eat it. 

Yamaguchi stood beside him with a frown.  
“Is everything alright, Kageyama?” He asked, nervously biting his lip. 

Kageyama nodded, handing the shorter boy his meat bun. 

Yamaguchi frowned with confusion, looking to the meat bun, then to Kageyama and back again. 

“This is yours-“

“I’m not hungry.” He cut off the Beta. 

“I’m gonna head home.” He mumbled, walking away from the team while everyone was distracted. 

Tadashi looked to the tall blonde Alpha who was frowning.  
“Tsuki...” he whispered. 

Tsukishima nodded.  
“Yeah.”  
He pulled out his phone and sent off a text. 

Kageyama opened the door to his empty house. Walking right by the kitchen as his stomach clenched with knots at the thought of food. 

He stared at the television for a few moments, wondering if he should watch volleyball videos, or if he should just have a shower and go to bed. 

His thoughts were interrupted as a knock came from the front door.

Kageyama scrunched up his nose. When did he ever get visitors...especially this late....

He opened it anyway. 

He regretted his decision. He tried to shut the door. 

“Hey now Tobio! How rude.” Came that annoying voice Kageyama hated so much.

“What are you doing here, Oikawa.” He mumbled. 

“Well, if you should know. Glasses from your team sent me a message and said you were acting weird...well, weirder than usual.” Oikawa smiled.

“Why does Tsukishima have your number?” Kageyama asked.

The Alpha huffed.  
“Because I gave it to him last time and said for him to text me if you started acting weird.” 

“Why?”

Oikawa sighed dramatically.  
“Oh, Tobio.”

There was a pause.  
“He said you haven’t been eating.” Oikawa frowned.

Kageyama turned his head away from his old team mate. 

“And your house doesn’t smell like anything’s been cooked.” He sniffled the air. 

“I just god home.” Kageyama lied, biting his lip.

Oikawa studied the young Omega a few moments.  
“Not a problem, I’ll cook for you then!” He smiled, heading towards the kitchen.

Kageyama’s chest clenched.  
“No!” 

Oikawa jumped, startled by the yell. 

Kageyama blushed.  
“No, I’m tired. I’m going to have a shower and go to bed. I’ll wake up early tomorrow to cook something for lunch.”

Oikawa gave a bright smile. (It was forced, but Tobio couldn’t tell)  
“That’s fine Tobio, I’ll cook while you have a shower. It’ll be ready by the time you’re done.”

Kageyama got into the shower, his chest filled with dread.

A knock came to the bathroom door.

“You’ve been in there an awfully long time, Tobio. Dinner is ready, so get dressed and hurry up.” Oikawa’s voice came from the other side of the closed door.

He turned off the taps, got dried, got dressed, but stayed in the bathroom. His hand hovering over the door knob.

He slowly turned it and went to the kitchen. 

“There you are, Tobio! Dinner is served.” Oikawa smiled, sitting down with his own plate in front of him.

Kageyama hesitantly sat opposite, not looking to the Alpha even once. 

He poked at his food.

“So it’s going to be like that is it, Tobio?” Oikawa said sternly. 

Kageyama hunched into himself.  
“I’m just not-“ The Alpha cut him off.

“That’s not it. Tsukishima has been keeping an eye on you for me. You were very...lethargic last time we played. He said he hasn’t seen you eat anything in the past week and a half. Want to explain that?” Oikawa tapped his long fingers on the table.

Kageyama bit his lip, he didn’t think anyone noticed him. 

“Well?” Oikawa huffed.  
“Explain yourself.”

Kageyama whined.  
“I-Alphas don’t...” he started to say. 

“Alphas don’t what?” Oikawa urged. 

“They don’t want an Omega who eats a lot...they like skinny.” Kageyama mumbled slowly. 

Oikawa growled angrily.  
“Who said that?” 

Kageyama hid his face with his hair.  
“My mum...the Alpha Miya twins...even the team has mentioned how much I eat.” He whined, still stabbing his food with his chopsticks. 

Oikawa frowned.  
“What idiots. You’re fine, Tobio. It’s better to have a healthy Omega with meat on their bones, than a sick one with an eating disorder.” He said, leaning over the dining table to still the Omega’s hand.

Kageyama gulped. 

Oikawa let go of his hand. 

“Tall salty blonde also said you’ve been walking away from Pack-bonds. You know how important they are.” 

Kageyama did know how important pack bondings were. He just tried not to think about it.  
“I’ve failed as a pack member before. I-I don’t want to feel the rejection again.” He said, nibbling on a piece of rice. 

“Oh Tobio...” Oikawa got up from his seat and walked around the table, pulling the Omega to his chest.

“It’s not like that anymore. This team wants to bond with you.” 

Kageyama slowly shook his head.  
“They’ll realise their mistake.”

Oikawa whined, rubbing his cheek against Kageyama’s.

“I’m going to stay here the night, Tobio.” He said a matter of factly.

Kageyama groaned.

Oikawa clicked his tongue.  
“Oh Tobio, that’s enough. If you don’t want to eat that now, I’ll put it in the fridge and you can have it for your lunch tomorrow.”

Kageyama nodded with a sigh.

“I’ll clean up and head to bed. Hope you have a futon for me, Tobio .” Oikawa said. 

Kageyama nodded.  
“Yeah I’ll set it up.” 

Oikawa watched as Kageyama disappeared from the stairs before he frowned and pulled out his phone.

He sent a text to Karasuno’s vice-captain, to tell him everything he was just told by the younger Setter. 

He sighed.  
He packed away the left overs and cleaned all the dirty dishes.

He made his way up to Tobio’s room when he was done.

Kageyama sat on the futon that was laid out on the floor.

“Get off my bed, Tobio.” Oikawa smirked playfully.

“You can have my bed.” Kageyama patted his bed. 

Oikawa flopped onto the younger boy’s bed.  
“If you insist. Sweet dreams, Tobio.” 

Kageyama nodded, he got up, turned off the light and crawled onto the futon. 

“You should talk to your pack’s head Omega tomorrow, Tobio. You should tell him how you feel.”

Kageyama ignored the older boy. 

Oikawa huffed.  
“Fine. Good night.” 

Kageyama never wanted to tell anyone how he was feeling. It’s bad enough Oikawa now knew. 

He rubbed his face into the pillow, he just knew tomorrow was going to be stressful, and he wasn’t looking forward to it.


End file.
